Scorpion Wave
by winged-goth-pixie00
Summary: this is a mix between blue crush and the fast and the furious involning some of the gundam wing characters.i don't own gundam wing in case i didn't write a disclaimer.^_^'


disclaimer-i don't own any of the gundam characters with the exception of my own characters monique,dom drillguez and their friends.ok?ok  
  
  
prologue-  
it was one of those mornings when the fog from last night's storm was as thick as pea soup. when surfers gathered up at the shore in the early morning  
scouting for "the perfect wave" to catch.  
  
part 1  
  
Duo awoke to the sound of Heero repainting his board after 3 weeks of mindless window shopping at the local malls for ideas on what the colour should be.  
Heero was a mysterious guy who was totally unpredictable,taned for life and a hell of and artist not to mention a great surfer,he wore a necklace,made of seashells and crap pincers.Tehy didnt bother wearing shirts cuz of the miami beach weather,evenm though the lived in maui.Heero had chocolate brown locks that hid his cobalt eyes.He had a body to die for.  
Duo put on a pair of slippers and walked into the garage to find Heero standing there with the biggest grin that was possible for him.  
Duo-what did you do?  
Heero-look for your self,i decided on the colour finally.  
He pushed off the covers revealing the most beautiful surf board imaginable.Duo's jaw dropped,one of the many things he tended to do in these situations.  
"wow" he said.  
The board was pompletely black with a blue/silver scorpion on a silver/blue surf board surfing a red wave.It was something to behold.  
"well its beter than a naked chick with the tiniest bikini imaginable allowable to man.Oh,just like yours!"Heero commented  
"Well we dont wanna be late for the waves,lets hit the oncean shore's beach, there's been quite a crowd loking at some new surfer,they say he's incridable."Duo said  
"lwt's not keep them waiting,i wanna see this new surfer,maybe challenge him?"he lauphed.  
  
15 minutes later-  
  
Here we are,woaw,you weren't kidding about the crowd,but nobody's surfing,what's up??"Heero asked the guy that was totally dazed.  
  
"They say the surfer come here at 6:45 am each morning.There's he is!"He screamed.  
The crazed surfer pointed at the shadow almost flying on the wave.  
  
"It's a she!look!"another shouted.  
Heero got out his binoculars to take a better look,he heard someone say"Lets see what the scorpio chick got for us today."  
"scorpio chick?"duo asked"yeah,they say its her embleme,in your lauguage its her lucky charm."the guy answered.  
Duo gave the guy a death glare,much less intimidating than Heero's but a death glare nontheless.  
"WOAW""She just rode through a 60 degree turn wave,jeez,she really good.And she hot!" a guy added.  
She had gotten closer than before so now Heero could see her perfectly clearly.  
She had mid-bacl leingth black hair with silver blue streaks that flowed through it like waves.Her skin was thoroughly tanned covered with even darker features.Black eye brows,followed by crystal clear dark hazel eyes covered by really long lashes.She had a diamond nose ring followed by angelina jolie lips that were a bit lighter than her skin.  
She had a toned surfer's body with markings on her shourders and arms.Heero could see why they called her the scorpio chick ;she had a scorpion tatoo crawing on her shoulder,down to her mid arm that sprawned lightning that looked that sharp fire all across her arm to her back where the scorpion's stinger turned into a small wave of electricity.  
The girl had a scar on her eyelids that looked as if a lion had scrached her eye out.She wore a baseball tee ripped at the shoulder all the way around her chest,uinder her left arm and back around her hsoulder.It was also ripped off at the upper ab right under her chest.Revealing a black string bikini tob down to a toned stomack with a really slim waist to two flames sliding at the sides of her navel down to her bikini bottom covered by her black and blue surfer shorts.  
Her safety line was attached around her ankle witch led to her surf board,u guessed it,was black with,of course,a silver/blue scorpion printed out on top of a tidal wave revealing a woman flying on her surf board with sylver/blue/black waivy hair and a ripped bikini with claws that gripped the board.  
  
She did a couple of amaizing tricks and surfed back to shore to get her much deserved praze from the idiot male surfers,excluding Heero,she locked glares with him which kinda scared Duo but on the other hand everything scared DUo,mind you.  
She flipped her wet salty hair from the water and jumped off her board landing on thetip,flipping it and catching it from the back before it hit her unconcious. She had four scorpion crawing aroung her right upper arm.  
She walked over to the still jaw-dropped Duo and said"what?scorpion got your toung?""Heero quikly answered "i,um...like your board did you paint it yourself?You're a great surfer..."  
"So i've heard,i designed it,i'm Monique Drillguez,pleasure meating you...."she continued waiting for his answer.  
"Heero Yuy,like wise"  
"Bitchin' moves Mon,where d'ya learn?"Duo interrupted their moment,receaving a death glare from both people.  
"Well since we're talking,drop by to my crib tonight at 10,i'm having a party,11 tidalwave drive,i'll show you some stuff of mine,bring some friends"She said.  
"i'll be there"Heero said.  
Moniques walked off towards a couple of really muscled up dudes and a couple of girls.  
The tall guy that lloked like a bouncer picked her up,hugged her and packed her board in the last seats of the huge roofless jeep,a hum v,  
the new model."for my dogs"blasted through the sterrio system as they drove off."That guy was Dom Drillguez,he's a big time race car driver,he's a legende,and her brother." "She must have some familly."Another guy added.  
"well,lets hit the waves,we've got the whole day before the party,so lets surf."Duo said.  
They hit the waves,along with the other guys,who,by now,were green with envy,"don't worry guys,u're all invited,"he mentionned to trowa,wufei,quatre,milliardo and treize.Milliardo and Treize were the oldest of the group and quatre was the youngest."yeah!!!!!wooooooooohhhh!,hey,check out that wave,let's go!"  
-later that night,9:59-  
"well we're here,jesus,look at this place,its a mansion."Duo added.  
They knocked on the door"hey!,u made it"A very attractive Monique answered the door,with music blarring in the backround,including a couple of her girlfriends.  
"These are my friends,Lili Brancher,Lola Berinski,Shante Stevens,Melissa Johnson,Valencia rodrigues and Noin Karakis"Monique added.  
"Meet my friends:Lili meet Quatre r. Winner,Lola meet Chang Wufei,Shante meet Trowa Barton,Valencia meet Duo Maxwell,Melissa meet Treize kushrenada,Noin meet Milliardo Peacecraft."Heero said.  
Lili wore a renaissance type shirt with a baby blue layered skirt"Quatre,nice to meet you"she said,they walked off elbow to elbow.  
Lola wore a one spaghetti strap shirt that hung across her shoulders,a thick belt with the word 'slain' on the buckle with gucci pants leading to heel sandles. Wufei said "it's a pleasure"and walked off behind the other couple.  
Shante wore a black corset and navy short shorts,she had two tied sleeves at her arms that hung loose.She and Trowa just looked at each other and walked off through the dance floor to the middle and started dancing to the now playing song 'revolving' door from 'crazy town'.  
Valencia wore a skinmy one sleeve shirt with a very short skirt with platforms.She and Duo just grinned at each other and walked off to a room next to the dance floor and closed the door...wink wink.  
Melissa wore comeplete white renaisance fair style shirt with parasuco pants and had a chain around her haid what tied within her long brown hair.She and Treize walked off to the bar and started doing shots of taquila with Duo and Valencia.  
Noin wore a black bikini top with a long beach skirt.  
She and Milliardo walked off to the kichen and started talking about mesuring waves.  
Now only Monique was left with Heero at the door."come on,what are you waiting for?"she asked"follow me" she said.Monique took his hand and led him to the garage which held 16 cars.(did i mention she lives in a mansion?)  
Heero was completely shocked.She had 16 maching boards on the walls which had been painted the same colour as the cars.They finally reached her car,which was covered with a sheet.  
It was one of those that you'd see in the fast and the furious.  
Monique slid off the covers and revealed the car.It was black with two sylver/black and blue angels paintes on the sides flying away from big blye waves.  
It had pipes upon pipes sticking out of the hood.It was a 2 seater with space in the back for another two passengers.The wheels were custome plated with silver and blue painted scorpions.  
In the front there was a little sculpture of a silver scorpion with blue diamond eyes and stinger.On the back of the figure were the initials M.D. inscripted in blue silver."You like?lets take a ride." "Are you serious?i've never seen a more beautiful ar in my life,sure let's take a ride."  
They got into the car,she pressed the garage button to open and it did.  
She started up the car,as the engine roared to life,it was almost deafning how loud it was.It was equiped with everything,a real sports race car,he couln't believe she drove this thing. 


End file.
